Travis Manawa (Fear)
| Erster Auftritt = "Pilotfolge - Gute alte Zeit" | Letzter Auftritt = "Schlittenfahrt" | Status = Verstorben | Todesepisode = "Die neue Grenze" | Tätigkeit = Englischlehrer an der Paul R. Williams High School | Todesursache = Schuss in den Bauch und Streifenschuss gegen den Hals von Lee. Aus einem Helikopter geflogen. | Familie = Elizabeth Ortiz Ex-Frau Madison Clark • Ehemalige Frau Christopher Manawa • Sohn Nicholas Clark - Stiefsohn Alicia Clark - Stieftochter | Dargestellt von = Cliff Curtis | Sprecher = Ronald Nitschke }} Travis Manawa, auch manchmal Trav genannt, ist der ehemalige Deutergonist und ein Überlebender des Ausbruchs AMC's Fear the Walking Dead. Er war ein Englischlehrer der Paul R. Williams High School. Travis ist mit Madison Clark zusammen, die an der gleichen Schule als Vertrauenslehrerin arbeitet. Mit Elizabeth Ortiz, seiner Ex-Frau, war er 13 Jahre lang verheiratet. Aus dieser Ehe geht Sohn Christopher hervor, der unter der Trennung leidet. Biografie Travis ist ein praktischer Mensch der von Anfang an vermittelnd agiert. Als Lehrer tritt er selbstbewusst und humorvoll auf. Als Madison ihn aufsucht und über Nicks Unfall informiert übernimmt er die Situation und handelt umsichtig und rücksichtsvoll Madison gegenüber.Er handelt generell sehr überlegt und vorsichtig. Als Nick ihm von den ereignissen vor dem Unfall berichtet nimmt ihn Travis sehr ernst und geht dem ganzen nach um zu klären was sich Nick eingebildet hat und was nicht. Während der erkundung der Kirche ist er deutlich entsetzt,dennoch reagiert er praktisch und überzeugt Madison das etwas schreckliches in der Kirche vorgegangen ist und es nötig sein könnte die ganze Familie zu schützen.Obwohl er schnell begreift das er handeln muss dauert es lange bis ihm die volle Konsequenz der Seuche klar wird. Im Verlauf der Ereignisse zeigt Travis kaum Führerqualität und ist eher unterstützend tätig, obwohl er den Plan gefasst hat mit Madison und Eliza in die Wüste zu flüchten ordnet er sich der Gruppe unter und wird mehr mit gezogen als das er sich bewusst für einen Weg entscheidet. Er orientiert sich stark an Madison und unterstützt sie in ihren Entscheidungen. Nach Elizas Tod bemüht er sich Chris Rückhalt zu geben, aber seine Loyalität zu Madison wirkt sich negativ auf die Beziehung zwischen Vater und Sohn aus. Travis fordert zwar von Madison Unterstützung. besteht aber nicht darauf. Vorallem in der zweiten Staffel wirkt Travis teilweise sehr Naiv und ist nicht bereit zu akzeptieren das alte Werte in der neuen Welt nicht mehr gelten und man erstmal an sich denken muss. (Interessanter Weise erinnert dies stark an Rick der sich anfangs ganz genauso verhielt) Obwohl er bereit ist auch schwierige Entscheidungen zu treffen ordnet er sich eher anderen unter, er setzt sich selten durch wenn Madison oder Strand Entscheidungen treffen die er nicht akzeptieren will. Sowohl Madison als auch Eliza sind davon überzeugt das Travis daran zerbrechen würde eine von ihnen töten zu müssen wenn es sein müsste. Das hat sich zwar als Unwahr erwiesen aber Travis leidet sehr unter den neuen Bedingungen und es ist schwer für ihn zu akzeptieren das es keine Hoffnung mehr gibt das sich alles wieder normalisiert. Er hält an der Überzeugung fest das man sich zu weit von den Moralischen Prinzipien entfernen soll. Durch diese Haltung wirkt er als moralischer Kompass für Madison. "Diese Entscheidung muss getroffen werden, aber nicht von dir!" Travis zu Madison (Über Susan-Untote Nachbarin) Obwohl er begreift das der Schutz der Familie im Vordergrund steht, fällt es ihm schwer die Haltung von Madison nachzuvollziehen und die beiden entfremden sich merkbar dennoch hält Madison sich an Travis fest und benötigt seinen Rückhalt. Auch seiner Familie zuliebe, kann sich Travis nicht davon befreien die Entscheidungen die Madison und Strand treffen gut zu heissen und hadert mit den Konsequenzen, als Chris beginnt starke Psychophatische neigungen zu entwickeln ist Travis überzeugt das Madison übertreibt. Als Chris im Verlauf erst Alicia beroht und letzlich sogar versucht sie zu ermorden folgt Travis ihm und entscheidet sich bei ihm zu bleiben als Nick die beiden findet und Travis zurück holen möchte. Travis will nicht akzeptieren das sein Sohn sich so entwickelt und hofft Einfluss auf ihn nehmen zu können wenn Madison nicht mehr zwischen ihnen steht. Travis bemüht sich Chris ein wenig Emphatie und Mitgefühl nahe zu bringen, als Chris dies zu beginn auch annimmt und umsetzt schein Travis zugang zu ihm zu bekommen und beide schmieden Pläne. Allerdings wendet sich Chris schnell wieder von Travis ab, als beide auf Drei andere Überlebenden treffen. Das Trio junger Männer ist eine rücksichtslose Truppe die in der neuen Welt Ordnung ein kleines Neverland ohne Grenzen und Regeln sehen. Obwohl Travis begreift das er Chris an diese Jungen verliert bemüht er sich auf Chris positiv einzuwirken und ist fassungslos als Chris einen Farmer kaltblütig erschießt. Er begreift das er Chris nicht mehr erreichen wird und lässt ihn mit den Jungen ziehen. Diese Ereignisse haben Travis deutlich spürbar traumatisiert und er scheint nun endlich einzusehen das seine Vorstellungen falsch sind und er die Dinge anders angehen muss. Als er durch zufall zu Madison zurückfindet scheinen sie sich wieder näher zu kommen. Die Ereignisse überschlagen sich erneut und Madison und Travis machen sich auf die Suche nach Nick um dann zu entscheiden wie es weiter gehen soll. Hier tritt Travis zum ersten mal Ziel Orientiert und entschlossen auf, als er gefangen wird und dabei Nick findet setzt er alles daran Nick und Luciana zu retten. Als Madison und Alicia Nick in arme fallen steht er allerdings unbeachtet daneben. Travis wird kurz danach sterben....Was Madison nur schlecht verkraftet Besonderheiten *Travis ist Maori *Er ist Handwerklich begabt *Er kann das Boot reparieren/kurzschließen *Er kann eine Waffe bedienen *Er kann kämpfen *Er hat eine volle Grube Untoter ohne eine Waffe erledigt *Er will am liebsten in der Wildnis leben *Er hält fast immer zu Madison *Travis wiegt 86 kg und ist 1,88m groß Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Deuteragonist Kategorie:Charaktere: Fear the Walking Dead Kategorie:Charaktere: Staffel 1 (Fear) Kategorie:Charaktere: Staffel 2 (Fear) Kategorie:Charaktere: Staffel 3 (Fear)